Mobile platforms may recover as many resources (e.g., processing resources) as possible when an application is placed in the background. With Javascript-based applications, for example, execution of the code may be essentially paused when the application is placed in the background. Javascript time functions may not reliably execute on-time (e.g., due to Javascript's single threaded nature as well as its need to process code awaiting execution) until it has an available cycle where it can insert corresponding timers to be fired. The amount of delay that arises for Javascript time functions while the application is in the background may vary wildly based upon what other application is executing in the foreground. Significant differences in time may lead the application to be out of synchronization with servers, which may result in various playability issues for Javascript-based game applications.